Mistletoe Madness
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: [oneshot TentenNeji with traces of TemaShika] It's Christmastime again! Tenten reveals to Temari she has feelings for Neji, and Temari suggests to kiss him under mistletoe.


**Mistletoe Madness**

**A/N:** As you get older, I guess you want less and less things for Christmas. Or that's how at least I feel…

_"Hm…Christmastime…I wonder when it will snow here," _Neji thought to himself. He lay outside the large Hyuga home on the grass, watching clouds in the sky and birds flying in the breeze.

It was Christmastime in Konoha. Christmas Eve, to be exact. The Hyugas were finishing up some last minute decorations around the estate. There was going to be a party for the whole family later on that night, as they always did every Christmas Eve.

"Neji, are you going to help finish decorating the estate?" Lord Hiashi asked. "Or are you just going to lay there like that lazy Shikamaru Nara?"

"Sure…I have nothing better to do, anyway," Neji responded. He stood up and walked over to the head of his family.

"Here. Take this mistletoe and hang it up by the front door," Hiashi directed.

"Mistletoe?"

"It's a plant for good luck…" Hiashi lied.

_"Hmph, if that Tenten comes by the estate, he's in for a real treat," _Hiashi thought, chuckling lightly.

"What are you laughing about?" Neji asked, holding and examining the small, little shrub.

"Nothing. Go now, hang it at the front door. When you're done, you can go out and do whatever you want," Hiashi said. He walked away from Neji to help Hinata decorate the large Christmas tree inside the home.

"Hmph. Mistletoe…what kind of name is that for a small plant?" Neji muttered to himself. He grabbed a stool to pin up the mistletoe and came back down. Neji then put the stool away and walked outside the gates of the Hyuga home to go for a walk.

Meanwhile…

"Huh…Christmastime…a time for joy and happiness…but what happiness do I have inside me?" Tenten said softly to herself, sipping tea in a local shop.

"Cheer up, chick…you'll find that right person sooner or later…" Temari responded out of nowhere. She stood before Tenten at the table, leaning on her fan.

"It's you…what brings you here?" Tenten grumbled. She felt extremely uncomfortable around Temari, especially what she did to her at the preliminary rounds for the Chunin exams.

"Don't be scared," Temari said politely. "Besides…why would I want to fight you again? You're too easy! You're like beating up a stuffed animal!"

_"Why I ought to…oh forget it, it's no use…just act normal…"_ Tenten thought.

"Well, I'm here because I want to visit Shikamaru. That retard forgot that I was gonna be here for Christmas…" Temari then took a seat at the small booth Tenten was sitting in across from her. "Got anybody special to you…?"

"That's none of you business."

"I can tell by the look in your eyes…I'm not stupid, you know. You like someone, don't you?"

Tenten sighed. "What's it to you?"

"Well, how would _you_ feel if the only people you can talk to is a brother that can kill you anytime and another brother that plays with his puppet? That goes for the same with Shika…kind of."

"You have a point…" Tenten replied. "Ok fine, but please…do you mind keeping it to yourself?"

"Yeah, whatever…like I'm gonna tell Gaara or Kankuro."

"Ok…do you remember who Naruto fought during the Chunin finals? Neji?"

Temari stared at Tenten blankly (like this: O.O). "You like _him_?!?!?"

"Yeah…he's just so strong…and cute at the same time…" Tenten briefly explained.

"Well, I can't argue with that if that's the person you like…how long?"

"Since we were training for the Chunin exams…"

"Hm…ever heard of mistletoe?"

"Yeah, it's that plant where in tradition…you're not thinking that-"

"Unless you want to ask him out and wait until that very moment…"

Tenten finished her tea and put the money on the table. "Where are we gonna find mistletoe?"

----

Neji walked down the street calmly. He had nothing better to do but stroll around Konoha. He didn't feel like training because it was a vacation, and he wanted to relax during this time. He passed by the small tea shop Tenten was just drinking in, and saw the sand female ninja talking to her through the glass. The two of them were just about to leave to find mistletoe.

_"What is she doing talking to her?!" _Neji ran inside and stood before the two girls.

"N-Neji…" Tenten stammered. Temari stared at her with that look saying, "Ooh…that's him, isn't it?"

"What are you doing to her?!" Neji demanded at Temari. His eyes began to almost penetrate, but then stopped when Temari explained.

"Stop worrying! I was just talking to her for your information…"

"Yeah…she _was_ just talking to me…don't worry, nothing's happening…" Tenten responded as well.

"Hm, you better be just talking…I'll see you later, Tenten," Neji then walked out of the tea shop to continue walking aimlessly about town.

"Well, that went well…" Temari remarked.

"Thanks, Temari," Tenten reluctantly said, not making eye contact with her.

"No problem, chick. Now, are we gonna buy mistletoe or what?"

---

"I'M GOING TO BUY SOMETHING BETTER FOR SASUKE!!!" Sakura shouted at Ino. The two were at the Yamanaka flower shop, and Sakura was trying to buy something for Sasuke.

"I'M SO GONNA KICK INO'S ASS IF SHE BUYS THE SAME THING AS ME!!!" Inner Sakura angrily screamed.

"NOT IF I BUY SOMETHING FIRST, BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino shouted back, running the store by herself.

"Why would Sasuke accept a gift from a pig like you?!"

"Why would he accept a gift from a girl with a abnormally sized forehead?!"

"PIG!"

"FIVEHEAD!"

"Whoa, what the hell is going on in here?!" Tenten interrupted. Tenten and Temari walked inside the store, confused and wondering what was going on.

Ino glared at Sakura, then changed her tone of voice. "Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop! Today our sales are-"

"Yeah, yeah, save it for someone who cares," Temari sarcastically said. "We're lookin' for mistletoe for the chick over here. Got any?"

Ino stared at Temari for a moment, and the responded. "Uh…yeah. Over there."

The two of them went where Ino pointed, and looked for a fresh one. Sakura and Ino continued bickering about the raven-haired ninja.

"Hm…this one looks fresh enough," Temari said, holding a bright green sprig of mistletoe.

"Are you sure? I've seen some darker…"

"No, it's fine. Trust me." Temari then held the small plant and walked up to the counter where Ino and Sakura were still arguing.

"Ino," Temari called in her normal tone of voice. She didn't respond.

"Ino!" Tenten said louder. She still didn't respond.

"Oh god…we're ten inches away from her and she can't hear us. Stand back, unless you want to end up like what happened before."

Tenten sighed and stepped back behind the sand kunoichi. Temari then took out her fan, opened one moon, and flung it before Ino and Sakura. A large gush of wind blew from only one moon, and the two arguing kunoichis flew back and got slammed into the wall. The pair of them groaned in slight pain.

"That was only one moon, too…" Temari snickered. "Now, would you two stop fighting over that _guy_ and scan the damn mistletoe?!"

"Oh, uh…right," Ino replied. She walked slowly back to the counter and told her how much the mistletoe was. Tenten then came up in front of her to pay for it, and she grabbed her wrist.

"Let me pay for it."

"Uh…okay. That's very nice of you…" Tenten confusedly thanked. Temari gave the money to Ino, grabbed the mistletoe, and the two walked out of the shop. By the time they left. Sakura and Ino stared at each other again.

"Well, I have to go…" Sakura said.

"Uh huh. You better go. FOREHEAD!"

"BOAR!"

---

It was getting late, and Neji was walking on home. Tenten and Temari were walking slowly to his place, while they talked about some things.

"Temari…why are you being nice?" Tenten curiously asked.

"Well…because I feel like it," Temari vaguely replied. "You got guts, Tenten…when I found out I had feelings for that retard Shika, I couldn't tell anybody. I couldn't mention it to my siblings because one wouldn't care and one would make fun of it. You got guts telling it to me…especially what I did to you."

Temari then stopped walking. "Truce?"

Tenten smiled. "Truce." The two shook hands and continued walking and talking.

"So…what do you see in Shikamaru? He's lazy, yet smart…what's there to like besides his brains?"

"I find him cute in a way…and somewhat charming…oh, here we are at Neji's!" Temari suddenly stopped. They were outside the gates of the large Hyuga estate. "Go on…hang the mistletoe quickly and quietly and knock on the door! Good luck!"

Tenten smiled again. "Right." She then pushed the large gates, and found that lights were lit and a large tree with even more colorful Christmas lights. That was the whole outside of the estate. She had to go up to the front door. Tenten walked slowly, so nobody would hear her. Once she got up to the front door, she found that there was already a sprig of mistletoe up at the front door.

_"There's already mistletoe at the top of the door? Wow…maybe Neji_ does_ have feelings for me, too…"_ Tenten thought. She knocked nervously at the door.

"Eh? Did you hear that, Neji? Someone's at the door," Hiashi said, setting the table with other Hyugas. Neji just got home, and ready to eat. "Go, answer it."

_"It's probably Tenten…"_ Hiashi thought, chuckling again.

"You're laughing again…" Neji noticed.

"No, I'm not," Hiashi denied. "Go now, answer the door."

_"Relax, relax, relax…." _Tenten thought nervously. Her heart raced. She turned around to find Temari at the gates. She nodded. Suddenly, the two saw white flakes falling from the sky. It was snowing.

_"Great…it's snowing…"_ Tenten thought. _"Neji probably wanted it to snow…and he got it."_

The door slid open. "Tenten?"

Tenten suddenly jumped at Neji to kiss him tenderly. He almost fell back, but held on to her to feel her warm skin.

"Why, Tenten?" Neji asked, letting go of her lips.

"The mistletoe!" Tenten said, surprised. "You didn't know that it's a tradition to kiss under it?"

Neji turned around to find Hiashi smiling and nodding in approval. He turned back around and his uncle began to laugh.

"Yes, Tenten…" Neji lied. "I knew about it…"

The two hugged each other, and Tenten stepped back, holding the other sprig of mistletoe behind her. "Merry Christmas, Neji."

"And a Merry Christmas to you, too…" Neji smiled. He slid the door closed and glared at Hiashi.

"Why did you do that?"

"I can see in your eyes that you like that girl, Neji…I couldn't help but make you put mistletoe at the door," Hiashi answered. "I could see too, that she was going to visit you…"

Neji sighed. "Fine…I understand."

Tenten walked out of the estate with a large grin on her face. Temari waited outside to find her this way.

"Well…how was it?" Temari asked.

Tenten explained the mistletoe situation.

"Really? Well, it's obvious now that he likes you too…" Temari smiled.

"Here…why don't you use it on Shikamaru…" Tenten handed the newly bought mistletoe to Temari. "He probably doesn't have mistletoe hanging on his door, being the 'retard' he is."

Temari smiled and laughed. "Yeah. You're right. Merry Christmas…piece of garbage."

Tenten smiled and laughed as well. "Merry Christmas to you…ruthless loud-mouthed kunoichi."

The two then walked separate ways in the white blanket and falling flakes of snow. They turned around again and smiled.

**A/N:** Merry Christmas…review, please, I accept any kind, uhh…yeah.


End file.
